Inuyasha Gets Hurt!
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: While fighting a demon, Inuyasha gets hurt pretty badly and turns into his demon form! Story is better than summary, I hope. T for now, rating might change
1. Chapter 1

INUYASHA GETS HURT!

By: CSI-Panther

--

Pairing: InuyashaXSango

Summary: While fighting a demon, Inuyasha gets hurt pretty badly and turns into his demon form! Story is better than summary, I hope.

--

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.**

**--**

**The Battle Field,**

The group had been walking on the road like usual when a huge tiger/panther demon showed up, demanding the shards as usual. And like usual, they said no and they begin to fight the demon, Inuyasha and Sango leading the group.

Sango struck first, throwing her Hiraikotsu at the demon, while riding on top of Kilala. The tiger/panther demon saw the weapon coming at him and swipped it away like it was just a stick being thrown at him. Hiraikotsu went into the trees and got lodged in one of the trees' branches.

Inuyasha slashed at the demon with his sword. The demon swipped it's huge claws at the Tetsusaiga away and clawed into Inuyasha's chest and injuring the half-demon, but not greatly. Kagome then shot her arrow at the demon and got him in the side, but that only angered the demon. Miroku ran up to the demon and struck him with his staff, but just like with Kagome's arrow, it only angered him.

The tiger/panther demon used it's tail this time and wrapped it around Miroku's waist and tossed him into one of trees that was behind him (Miroku) and the force was enough to knock him out. Sango had retreived her weapon from the tree's branches and threw it at the demon once more, this time it hit the demon, aiming at it's side, while the demon was distracted, but the demon had bent down, when it heard the weapon coming and only got grazed on it's back as Hiraikotsu went past him and straight for Inuyasha!

" Inuyasha! Watch out! " Kagome and Sango shouted at the same time. Inuyasha saw the weapon coming and quickly went face down in the ground, ( like when Kagome says sit, but his head was turned to the side, instead of facing the ground. ) and Hiraikotsu misses him by mere inches. But as Inuyasha was getting up, the tiger/panther had went to his side and bit down on him, it's front K-9's went past Inuyasha's back and closed down on his other side and bit down, but not all the way.

" AAAHHHHAAAH!!! " Inuyasha screamed as he felt the pain of the tiger/panther bitting him in the middle, he dropped the Tetsusaiga when the tiger/panther began to shake him like a rag doll for a moment or two and threw him to the ground and picked it's head up, Inuyasha still in it's mouth and was about to shake him again, but a battle cry from Sango stopped it and it swung Inuyasha out of it's jaws as it's felt a sharp pain in it's side and going to it's under belly as Sango came out from under it and back to her feet. She jumped and rolled to Inuyasha's side when she saw the demon try and bring her feet out from under her when it's tail came around and towards her legs.

" Inuyasha?! Are you alright?! " Sango asked worriedly as she came to a stop beside him. Inuyasha didn't answer her, that only worried and scared her more. _' Please don't let him be dead! ' _Was the thought that ran through her head as she checked his pulse, relief filled her heart and body greatly when she felt his pulse moving. _' Thank the gods he's alright. '_ She thought and smiled gently at him, then her face harden back as she faced the tiger/panther who had hurt her friend and secret love.

" Sango! Is Inuyasha alright?! " Kagome and Shippo asked from their spot away from the two and beside the still unconsious monk.

" Yes! He's just knocked out! " She replied as she stood and faced the tiger/panther. Kilala was behind the huge cat ready to attack. For a moment, they all three stood there, none of them moving, then, the tiger/panther lunged at Sango and swipped it's claws at her as Kilala jumped behind the huge cat and sunk her teeth and claws into it's back and sides just as it's claws swung and struck Sango at her collar bone and stomach. Since it's claws were so big and spread out like a human's thumb and fore-finger they missed her breasts by a few inches. When Sango hit the ground, the tiger/panther rolled and Kilala was knocked out from the weight of the demon rolling on her and breaking a few ribs.( sorry kilala fans! )

" Kilala! " Sango cried out as the demon walked to her on all fours, teeth bared and still bloodied from where it had Inuyasha in it's mouth, it's claws digging deep into the earth. And usually Inuyasha, or one of the others would come in just time and save her or one of the others in danger, which is what happens just as the huge cat was about to bit into her like it had done with Inuyasha.

When it got with-in reach, something stopped it. It was Inuyasha, who was now awake and protecting his friends, but unlike ususal, Inuyasha was had a red glow to his body and he was growling deeper then usual as well. And Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and now Miroku knew what that meant,

Inuyasha was now full demon and angry as hell.

Inuyasha lifted his head and he looked at the tiger/panther with his blood red eyes with blue pupils and light jagged mangta stripes on each of his cheeks, longer fangs and longer and sharper claws digging into the demon's throat. The demon was suddenly scared of the half-demon, but that didn't stop it from still trying to kill Sango, it raised it's big paw and was going to crush her, but Inuyasha used his free hand and grabbed the paw, digging his other set of claws into the paw, his growl got even more deeper.

The demon, still frighten, but more determined to kill the slayer, raised it's other paw, since Inuyasha had, literaly, his hands full, but the demon forgot about the fact that Inuyasha also had two feet. Inuyasha let go of the demon's throat and grabbed the other paw and jumped up and kicked the demon in the face with both of his feet. His claws dug through the big cat's paws as the force from his kick sent the demon back several feet and up against a boulder that was in the battle field and the force broke the demon's back, making it unable to move.

But like before when Inuyasha was full-demon, it wasn't enough and he charged at the demon and proceeded to claw and gut the demon in a crazed blood lust. After he was done with the demon, he turned to Sango and started to walked towards her, but Kagome rushed to him and hugged him, trying to get him to change back. Demon Inuyasha looked down at the girl and put his clawed hands on her arms and pushed her away from him, still in his demon form.

He still had his sights set on Sango, who was still on the ground and clutching her stomach, the flesh near her collar bone was a thin cut, but blood still came from it. But her stomach was bleeding more so she kept a firm hold on it.

Miroku then went to action and got in front of Sango, prepared to attack Inuyasha if he continued. Miroku still saw the blood lust in Inuyasha's eyes and stood firmly in front of Sango, Shippo stayed away, he was too scared to move from his spot. Kilala had woken up when the demon was killed and saw what was going on and went to stand by Miroku as a back-up, even though she was hurt herself, Kilala still wanted to protect her mistress.

Kagome tried again to bring Inuyasha, but this time, she used her plan B. " Inuyasha! Sit Boy! " She shouted. The necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed, but he never went to the ground, he continued to walk towards Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Kagome tried again and this time, Inuyasha went down with a big bang and the ground shook. While he was down, Miroku helped Sango up and she leaned on Kilala for a bit of support.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, along with the others, but they approached cautiously and slowly. As soon as Kagome and Miroku reach him and Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder, he comes up fast and swinging his claws left and right, injuring both Miroku and Kagome and then he runs off, past a very frighten Shippo and into the forest.

When he's gone, Shippo runs over to Miroku and Kagome, " Are you guys ok?! " He asks worriedly.

" We're alright Shippo. " Kagome saids as she holds her arm and leg. Miroku nods, while holding a hand to his chest and shoulder. They look over to Sango and she is walking towards the forest, using her sword as support, Kagome and Miroku look at her then at each other and back at Sango,

" Sango! Where are you going?! Come back! It's too dangerous! " They all three shout as Kilala stays behind with them.

" I can't just let Inuyasha run around with his injuries like they are! " She saids as she continued to follow the blood trail that Inuyasha left behind him.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala watch her go, three in shock and worry for her safety, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo. One in hopeing that she will be alright as well and hopes that she can bring Inuyasha back to his senses.

" Sango! Take my medical kit with you! " Kagome saids as she gets to her bag and taking out the things that she'll need for herself, Miroku, and Kilala and giving the kit to Sango, before she completely goes out of sight. Sango nods her head in thanks and continues in search of Inuyasha.

None of them noticed the beads and teeth of the roseiry in the hole that Inuyasha was just in.

--

**Here's ch.1! Hope ya'll like it:} **

**I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed my last story on these two and I hope that they, along with everyone else who reads this first ch. like this as much as the last story I wrote.**

**So without further ado, Thank you: AJJ7SUNHAWK, KK THE PROPHET, X, YAMIBAKURA1988, and SLIMJIM for your reviews on my last story of Inuyasha and Sango!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

--

Pairing: InuyashaXSango

Summary: While fighting a demon, Inuyasha gets hurt pretty badly and turns into his demon form! Story is better than summary, I hope.

--

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala watch her go, three in shock and worry for her safety, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo. One in hopeing that she will be alright as well and hopes that she can bring Inuyasha back to his senses. _

_" Sango! Take my medical kit with you! " Kagome saids as she gets to her bag and taking out the things that she'll need for herself, Miroku, and Kilala and giving the kit to Sango, before she completely goes out of sight. Sango nods her head in thanks and continues in search of Inuyasha. _

_None of them noticed the beads and teeth of the roseiry in the hole that Inuyasha was just in._

* * *

Sango continued to follow Inuyasha's blood trail. It took her awhile, but she finally found a spot where the blood stopped. But it had only pooled a little before it started again, so she continued to follow the trail again, after she rested a moment.

It took her another hour before she saw that the blood trail went into a cave. It was getting dark now and she walked into the cave to help Inuyasha with his injuries. But as she did so, she heard deep growling coming not too far from the deeper part of the cave and was hoping that it wasn't another demon, she was in no condition to fight again, not with the wounds she has, even if she used her sword and hidden blades against the demon.

" Inuyasha? " She asked quietly as she stayed where she was in case it was another demon. The only reply she got was more growling and a slight shuffling of clothes from the darken part of the cave. Sango slowly got out the small flashlight from the medical kit and turned it on and shined it through the darken part of the cave. The light hit the bare feet of Inuyasha's clawed toes and Sango sighed in relief when she saw that it was Inuyasha and not some demon.

_' But why was he growling at me like that? ' _She thought as she continued to shine the light further up Inuyasha's body, passing over his injuries and up to his face, where she is so shocked at what she saw, she dropped the flashlight and nearly lost her balance.

Because what she saw was something she didn't think she was going to see. Inuyasha was still in his demon form, but he wasn't like he was earlier, he was more calmer and not lusting for blood, instead he had been treating one of the scratches that was on his arm when Sango had entered the cave he found to stay in.

Getting over her shock, Sango picked up the flashlight again and slowly walked over to Inuyasha and kept the light on him. The closer she got however, the more and deeper his growl became, but he didn't attack her, which she was thankful for.

_' Maybe he reconizes me or my scent and knows I'm not a threat to him. Or he could be warning me to stay away from him or he'll attack....I hope he reconizes my scent and me. ' _She thought as she got closer to the half-demon until she was right at his clawed feet. She got to her knees and stared at Demon Inuyasha for a second before she gently spoke to him, with her hand reaching out towards him.

" Inuyasha. It's alright, I'm just trying to help you. You can trust me, I'm your friend, remember? " She said as she moved slowly towards him.

Inuyasha's eyebrows, which are lowered; and giving his eyes and face a more wilder look, ( like the werewolf at the end of 'An American Werewolf In London, if you've seen the movie ) eased up and his face straighten up more like he usually looks when he's calm or asleep and his body eases a little as well and he let's Sango come closer to him and touch his shoulder.

He looks at her hand on his shoulder and then back at her. _**"**_ _**Mate. " **_He says in his demonic voice.

Sango gasps when she hears what he says and removed her hand as if she was just burned. Inuyasha turnes his head to the side and gives her a curious look. _' Why did he call me that? I'm not his mate. Maybe I could use this as an advantage. I know it's not the best decision, concidering how demons are with their mates. But he's in his demon form, so he wouldn't remember about saying it, but it would also come at price for me. ' _She thought sadly as she put her hand back on his shoulder and nodded her head.

" Yes Inuyasha. I'm going to help you with your inujuries. " She said in a sad tone as she started to take his top kimono's off and saw where the tiger/panther had clawed him with it's claws.

She opened the medical kit and got out the alcohol and cottonballs, along with the wrap-around bandages to wrap around his torso. " This is going to sting, alright Inuyasha. " She said as she put the alcohol on one of the big cottonballs and applied it to one of the deep cuts on his chest. He grunted, but didn't do anything more as she continued to use the alcohol on his cuts. When she cleaned them out, she used her own medicine and sealed the cuts, so no infection would get in the wounds.

Then she took the bandages and wrapped them around his torso. He never complained, which was something he usually did when Kagome treated his wounds. She tied the ends together and rested her back against the cave wall and closed her eyes for a moment.

The shuffling of clothes made her open her eyes again, only to come face-to-face with blood red eyes with blue pupils and light white iris' and light mangta stripes staring back at her. She is frigthen for a moment as she stares at Demon Inuyasha.

" I-Inu-Inuyasha? " She askes in a nervous voice and wide frightend light brown eyes, as Demon Inuyasha looks her over and she sees his eyes narrow when they see the injuries she has.

_**" Mate took care of me. Now I take care of mate. " **_He says as he bends his head down to her stomach, where her injuries are the worst. There are three of the claw marks on her stomach, their deep, but not deep enough for her insides to be hanging out. The claw marks only cut deep into her flesh and her slayer outfit, which will to be mended together back at her village.

_**" Mate lay down. " **_Demon Inuyasha says. Sango does as he asks without much thought of what she's doing until she hears the ripping of her uniform.

Blushing, she asks, " Inuyasha? What are you doing? " Her voice calm, though she is still nervous and quite scared, which Inuyasha smells.

_**" Mate not be scared. Only relax and let me help wounds. " **_He says again and moves the pieces of her uniform away from her deep cuts and bends his head forward and sticks his tongue out and begins to lick her cuts.

Sango felt his tongue on her stomach and tried her hardest to not laugh, she had always been ticklish in her stomach. Inuyasha felt her move and wiggle slightly and knew he was hitting a ticklish spot, he quickly finished the first cut and stared at her with a glint in his red eyes, which she could tell was a mischievious one and knew he was going to tickle her. She was pleading with him, with her eyes that he not, he complied and didn't tickle her, at least, for now anyway. He would later when she was healed and rested though.

Demon Inuyasha continued to lick her other two cuts before he bent back and moved to her collar bone area. He removed the clothe around the cut and bent his head down and licked at the area under her collar bone. Sango was blushing as red as his eyes and tried to stop the low moan that was in the back of her throat, which was still being heard by Demon Inuyasha's hearing, along with her racing heart. He smirked slightly at the sounds he heard from his mate, but brushed the smirk and thoughts of what else he could do to make her act this way.

**' Mate hurt. Mate needs rest before _that_ happens. '** He thought and continued to lick the area under her collar bone until it was completely healed. He then took his red top and handed it to her. Sango took it, but looked at Demon Inuyasha in confusment.

_**" Mate change. Outfit not warm for mate tonight. " **_He explained and turned around. Giving her some privacy as she changed into the shirt. Demon Inuyasha fought with his other two sides as he tried to not look back at his mate,

Half-demon part: " This is Sango! She'll kill me if she sees me looking at her! "

Human part: " I should respect her as a woman and my friend and not do such a thing. "

Demon part: _**" Shut up! She's our mate! "**_

Half-demon: " No she's not! She's our friend! We shouldn't be thinking like this! "

Human: " Our half-demon side is right. Look us, we're not worthly for someone like Sango. And she does fantsy the monk. "

Demon: _**" I'll kill the monk if he keeps touching her like he's been doing! " **_

While Demon Inuyasha was arguing with his other two sides, Sango finished putting on his shirt and wearing it like Kagome does when she's wearing it.

_' This feels weird. ' _She thought as she saw how short the shirt was on her frame, while on Kagome, it looked like she was wearing a knee high dress. But one Sango, it looked like she was wearing one of Kagome's skirts, just a little bit longer, but the ends didn't reach her knees.

" Uh, you can look now Inuyasha. " She said. But it looked like he didn't hear her, so she began to make a fire from the many sticks and leaves in the cave. When she got the fire going, it was then that she realized that it was dark out and was now feelinh the cold night air hit her from the entrance of the cave, she was enjoying the way Inuyasha was treating her wounds and the sensations created by feeling his tongue on her skin, that she didn't know that it had turned dark or had gotten cold.

The smell of wood burning brought Demon Inuyasha from his internal battle and he turned around and saw Sango sitting there, wearing his red shirt with her hair down, hands on her knees, and staring into the flames. The sight couldn't have been more beautiful to the Half-demon, even his other two sides agreed, for once,

Human and Half-demon part: _" Wow! She looks better in our shirt then Kagome does, or did. "_

Demon:_** " I told you two that she was more beautiful then that wench. And she'll be a better mate for us to love and be with for the rest of our enternal life. " **_

_**" Sango. " **_He said, using her name for the first time in his demon form.

" Yes Inuyasha? " She replied, surprised that he said her name and that he did reconize her.

_**" I'm going to go get us something to eat. Don't leave the cave. Stay here where it's warm. " **_He said in complete sentences as well, it would seem that he was in complete control over his demon side.

Sango nodded and watched as he left the cave in a blurr of white hair, skin, and red.

* * *

**Here's ch. 2 Hope ya'll like! it's probably crappy but I still hope it ain't too bad for guys! :)**

**Thank you : DEATHxNOTExLOVER, TOFU, YAMIBAKURA1988, VFSNAKE, and KK THE PROPHET for your reviews last ch. And any others who reviewed, because I just now updated and I haven't checked to see else had reviewed the story, so if anyone did before I put this ch. out, thank you.**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

--

Pairing: InuyashaXSango

Summary: While fighting a demon, Inuyasha gets hurt pretty badly and turns into his demon form! Story is better than summary, I hope.

--

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_" Uh, you can look now Inuyasha. " She said. But it looked like he didn't hear her, so she began to make a fire from the many sticks and leaves in the cave. When she got the fire going, it was then that she realized that it was dark out and was now feelinh the cold night air hit her from the entrance of the cave, she was enjoying the way Inuyasha was treating her wounds and the sensations created by feeling his tongue on her skin, that she didn't know that it had turned dark or had gotten cold._

_The smell of wood burning brought Demon Inuyasha from his internal battle and he turned around and saw Sango sitting there, wearing his red shirt with her hair down, hands on her knees, and staring into the flames. The sight couldn't have been more beautiful to the Half-demon, even his other two sides agreed, for once,_

_Human and Half-demon part: __" Wow! She looks better in our shirt then Kagome does, or did. "_

_Demon:__** " I told you two that she was more beautiful then that wench. And she'll be a better mate for us to love and be with for the rest of our enternal life. " **_

_**" Sango. " **__He said, using her name for the first time in his demon form._

_" Yes Inuyasha? " She replied, surprised that he said her name and that he did reconize her._

_**" I'm going to go get us something to eat. Don't leave the cave. Stay here where it's warm. " **__He said in complete sentences as well, it would seem that he was in complete control over his demon side._

_Sango nodded and watched as he left the cave in a blurr of white hair, skin, and red._

* * *

Sango sat up against the cave wall and waited for Inuyasha to return. _' I hope he comes back normal. I know I trust Inuyasha with life, but I'm still wary of his demon side. That side of him has always been unpredictiable and that makes him dangerous. ' _She thought as see stared out of the cave. Though her instincts were telling her to run while she could, something was holding her back and it wasn't because of her state of dress at the moment either.

--

It had taken Demon Inuyasha longer than he thought to catch something to eat for him and his mate. But he had managed to catch some fish for them. They were pretty good sized fish and they would last them 'til dawn and he hoped that his mate would approve of the food he had caught. Though she wasn't completely his mate yet, because she didn't have his mark on her, he still concidered her to be his intended.

--

Sango had nodded off to sleep as she was waiting for Inuyasha and was so tired and drained of her energy from their earlier fight, that she hadn't noticed the giant bear demon coming into the cave. The cave was the bear demon's, but it had left to go terrorize some human village and now it was angry that a human was in it's home.

**" ROOOOAARRRR!!!!!! "** It's roar was not only loud enough to wake Sango up, it was also loud enough to make the ground and cave shake.

Sango's eyes shot open and she turned to the cave entrance and saw the bear demon, it was grayish blue with huge K-9's sticking out of it's snout, like Kilala's does when she is in her other form, but the bear's was both it's top and bottom K-9's, with a few teeth sticking out of the sides. It had bright blue eyes, that reminded her of Kouga's blue eyes, but the bear's eyes had a red pupil in it's eyes and it had claws the size of Kilala's front K-9's on all four of it's feet.

Sango got to her feet, using her sword and faced the bear, she unsheathed her sword and got ready to fight the bear. The bear stood on it's hind legs and swiped it claws at her, she blocked them, but because of her lack of energy and being tired from her previous fight and injuries, the force knocked her into cave wall after she passed the fire that she had going, the wind was knocked out of her and couldn't move and she couldn't breathe either. She looked up and saw the bear was now standing in front of her, it's claws raised and teeth showing and drooling as it roared again and swiped it's claws at her and Sango with the little bit of air she had, did the only thing she could do, she yelled out her secret love's name,

" INUYASHA!!! " Just as the bear's claws came down on her.

* * *

Demon Inuyasha was on his way back to the cave when he heard and felt the ground shake and the roar of an angry demon in the direction he had left Sango in. His eyes widen and he shot towards the cave, dropping the fish that he had caught. He got there just as Sango screamed his name and saw the bear demon was about to strike her down. He rushed to the them and stopped the bear's attack just as it's claws was a few inches from her.

His claws dug into the bear's huge paw as he punched the bear demon away from Sango and the bear went crashing into the other side of the cave walls, causing the wall to crack in a circle around the bear and he rushed towards the demon again and kicked it out into the night air again.

By the time the demon had come to a stop, Inuyasha was already there and tore into the demon, until it was nothing but a bloodied, broken, and pile of flesh and bone. Though the battle was short, Demon Inuyasha had as much pleasure in killing the bear demon as much as he had when he killed the tiger/panther demon that had also dared to harm his mate.

Inuyasha went back into the cave and went straight to Sango, who was still up against the wall and trying to breathe. Worry and fear struck Demon Inuyasha and he asked in a slightly frighten voice,

_**" Sango? Are you alright? Please say your alright. " **_

" Y-Yes....I'm f-fine. Just....got..the....wind...k-knocked....o-o-out of....me. " She replied as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Her head was bleeding some and she had a slight burn on her bare arm from when she went sailing through the air and over the fire, but other then those few things, she wasn't hurt like she was earlier, which Inuyasha was thankful for.

He walked over to her side and picked her up and sat down with her in his lap by the fire and held her closer to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she placed her head to his chest and under his head. She breathed a deep breathe and smelled his scent, which was fresh air, woods, earth, and fresh moutain rain. A scent that made her feel safe, warm, and protected, though she herself could find a safe, warm, and protected shelter, it wasn't the same when being in the arms, or lap, of the one you love.

This thought made her think about the way he was acting now. So she decided to ask, " Inuyasha? " She started, her breathing more regular now.

Demon Inuyasha looked down at her and ' Hummed ' And she continued, " Why are you acting this way all of sudden? "

_**" What do you mean Sango? I'm simply taking care of my mate. "**_ He answered.

" But. I'm not your mate Inuyasha. You love Kagome and...." She began, but was interupted by Inuyasha.

_**" The only love that I have for her is that of a sister and friend. Nothing more. It is **_**you **_**that I love, Sango. And if that monk keeps touching you, I'm afraid that the pack will be one memeber short. " **_He said with a growl at the end, which caused Sango to giggle a little.

" True. Because I think me hitting him in the head isn't working like used to. And Inuyasha..." She said, while looking up at him.

He looked down at her and held her gaze and waited for to go on.

" I love you too. " She finished and kissed him gently on his lips. The kiss shocked Demon Inuyasha, but he returned it with as much passion as she did. Sango pulled back first and placed her head back to his chest and sighed with content and relaxed against him. Demon Inuyasha tightened his grip around her as he laid them down and they drifted off to sleep, both relaxed, content, warm, safe, and protected then they have ever been in their lives.

* * *

**Here's ch. 3 hope ya'll like it! And don't worry, this ain't the last ch.! I'm going to TRY and make this a five ch. story, so ya'll have to be patient with me, I am going to put a lemon in this story, but it might take me a while to write it when I do, because I'm not use to writing lemons about these two. Though I have wrote a few lemons before in the anime world, I've only done it with Yu Yu hakusho and a Sango and Kouga fic and I think a couple of SesshomaruXKagura fics, that I wrote, though I do like the pairing( KogaX Sango), I'm still a big InuyashaXSango fan. Ok I'm blabbering again, damn bipolar disorder, makes me talk, type, and think really fast and get off track and also makes me mess up with the words and sentences that are messed up in my earlier stories, like I'm doing right now....again! Ok now I'm going to stop and thank those who review last ch.**

**Thank You: DEATHxNOTExLOVER, TOFU, YAMIBAKURA1988, VFSNAKE, KK THE PROPHET, and INUYASHALOVER221 and any others who reveiwed last ch. because like I said last ch. I'm just now updating and didn't get to see who reviewed after the people mentioned above.**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

--

Pairing: InuyashaXSango

Summary: While fighting a demon, Inuyasha gets hurt pretty badly and turns into his demon form! Story is better than summary, I hope.

--

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_Inuyasha went back into the cave and went straight to Sango, who was still up against the wall and trying to breathe. Worry and fear struck Demon Inuyasha and he asked in a slightly frighten voice,_

_**" Sango? Are you alright? Please say your alright. " **_

_" Y-Yes....I'm f-fine. Just....got..the....wind...k-knocked....o-o-out of....me. " She replied as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Her head was bleeding some and she had a slight burn on her from when she went sailing through the air and over the fire, but other those few things, she wasn't hurt like she was earlier, which Inuyasha was thankful for._

_He walked closer to her and picked her up and sat down with her in his lap by the fire and held her closer to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she placed her head to his chest and under his head. She breathed a deep breathe and smelled his scent, which was fresh air, woods, earth, and fresh moutain rain. A scent that made her feel safe, warm, and protected, though she herself could find a safe, warm, and protected shelter, it wasn't the same when being in the arms, or lap, of the one you love._

_This thought made her think about the way he was acting now. So she decided to ask, " Inuyasha? " She started, her breathing more regular now._

_Demon Inuyasha looked down at her and ' Hummed ' And she continued, " Why are you acting this way all of sudden? "_

_**" What do you mean Sango? I'm simply taking care of my mate. "**__ He answered._

_" But. I'm not your mate Inuyasha. You love Kagome and...." She began, but was interupted by Inuyasha._

_**" The only love that I have for her is that of a sister and friend. Nothing more. It is you that I love, Sango. And if that monk keeps touching you, I'm afraid that the pack be one memeber short. " **__He said with a growl at the end, which caused Sango to giggle a little._

_" True. Because I think me hitting him in the head isn't working like used to. And Inuyasha..." She said, while looking up at him._

_He looked down at her and held her gaze and waited for her to go on. _

_" I love you too. " She finished and kissed him gently on his lips. The kiss shocked Demon Inuyasha, but he returned it with as much passion as she did. Sango pulled back first and placed her head back to his chest and sighed with content and relaxed against him. Demon Inuyasha tightened his grip around her as he laid them down and they drifted off to sleep, both relaxed, content, warm, safe, and protected then they have ever been in their lives._

_--_

Inuyasha was the first to wake that morning. He felt so relaxed and warm, that he didn't want to move from his place next to the source that was making him feel this way. He breathed in deeply and his eyes shot open when he reconzied the scent of cherry blossoms, lavender, lilac, and fresh wet grass, that belonged to his friend and secret love, Sango. He looked over to where he felt the warmth of her body heat and saw that she was wearing his red kimono top and nothing else, causing him to blush as red as his kimono.

He watched her for a moment and tried to figure out what had happened. Although, unlike the last few times he transformed, he got a few flashes of what had happened while his demon side was in charge of his body. The first image was Sango getting hurt and her treating his injuries, which are now healed. The next few was of him treating her wounds, the fire, him catching the fish, a bear demon in front of Sango, more blood on his claws and then him calling her his mate and them confessing their love for one another. The last image kept replaying in his mind as he looked at her with the love he held for her in his golden eyes.

Inuyasha reached out and gently moved a few extra strainds of dark brown hair away from her face and ran the backs of his fingers across her cheek. A gentle and true smile came to his handsome face as he did so, before he bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her temple before he moved away from her and left the cave to get them something to eat for breakfast.

--

" Guys I'm really getting worrried. They've been gone all night and they still haven't come back yet. " Kagome said to her friends and Kilala as they sat down by the fire from last night, cooking some rabbits that Kilala had caught for them.

" Relax Kagome. I'm sure by now that Inuyasha has returned to normal and has healed enough for him and Sango to return to us. " Miroku said, though deep down, he was worried for both Sango and Inuyasha.

" But what if Inuyasha hurt Sango for trying to help him and he killed her? " Shippo asked with his usual scared and worried tone.

" I believe that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt or kill her. " Miroku said.

" Why do you believe that Miroku? We all know how dangerous Inuyasha is in his demon form. " Shippo replied back.

" I've had a suspension that Inuyasha has feelings for Sango and the feelings are returned. The feelings have been there for awhile now, I haven't noticed until, I believe a month ago, but I couldn't say for sure how long before hand. " Miroku answered the fox demon again.

Kagome heard this and felt a huge wave of sadness, hurt, and jealousy hit her like a ton of bricks, causing her think things she wouldn't normaly think about her friend,

_' Why would Inuyasha fall for a tom-boy like her?! She's not one bit feminine and has scars on her back and who knows where else and she also has callous' on her hands! '_

" Let's give them until noon and then we'll go looking for them. Agreed? " Miroku suggested. Shippo nodded his head, Kilala ' Meowed ' and nodded her head as well. The three looked to Kagome, whose face was red with anger and jealousy.

" Kagome? " Shippo asked cautiously.

" I'm fine Shippo. We'll wait 'til noon then go looking for them. " She answered in a calm voice, though on the inside, she was full of rage and jealousy and they both were pointed towards her so-called best friend Sango.

--

Sango awoke to the smell of roasting meat and opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting beside her and turning the fish over so the other side can cook. He noticed that she was awake and looked to her with the same love he had when he was in his demon form. This caused her to smile brightly at him, which he returned with his own smile.

" Morning Sango. " He said as she got up and stretched her sore muscles and Inuyasha's sensitive hearing heard a few bones and her back crack and pop a little as she did so. He also had to force himself to look away from her as well, his shirt had shifted some during her sleep and was showing a bit of her cleveage and bound breasts between the front sides of his kimono.

" Morning Inuyasha. I see that your back to normal. " She greeted and moved to sit next him and waited for their fish to get done. " So, do you rememeber anything from last night? " She asked.

" A little bit. I do know that I rememeber us telling one another that we love each other. " He replied with a smile and he playfully nuzzled her cheek with the front of his face, causing her to giggle and laugh a little.

" I'm glad. To tell you the truth. I was afraid that you wouldn't and I'd be hurting for the rest of my life. " She said as her giggles stopped.

" Well I'm glad that I did rememeber. " He replied and took one of the fish away from the fire and gave it to her. She took it and he got his own fish. They ate in content and just happy to be in each other's company, both relaxed and feeling safe, which is a feeling they never felt before and was surprised at how easily that had taken to the feeling.

After they ate, they decided that it was time to leave. Sango gathered up her sword and slayer outfit and began to walk outside with Inuyasha, still using her sword as a support. Inuyasha had already healed up, like Miroku had predicted, and got in front her, turned around and bent down with his arms behind him, turning to her, he said,

" Get on. Your still healing and your wounds might re-open. "

Blushing slightly, Sango got onto his back as he placed her sword where he would have the tetsusaiga. ( Can you image him carrying a **pink **colored sword instead of his sword and with his red kimono pants too! ) Then they took off, Inuyasha picking up on the others scents. As he ran, Inuyasha noticed that the weight of the rosiery beads was missing from his neck. Looking down, Inuyasha saw that the necklace was missing, his eyes widen and he smiled a grin that looked like it would split his face in half and moved faster then he was and Sango could only make out a very blurred image of the forest they were in. This was faster than Kilala and she was slightly scared.

Inuyasha smelled her fear and instantly stopped his high speed. Which made him a little fizzed because of the aderline coursing through his veins. But for Sango, she was extremely dizzy from seeing a blurred forest, to a suddenly clear forest version.

" Sango? Are you ok? " He asked, the worry clearly evident in his deep voice as he looked at her from his side-ways glance at her.

" Yeah. You were just going a little fast. " She replied.

Giving her a side-ways grin, he said, " Sorry. I got excited when I saw that the rosiery wasn't around my neck anymore. "

Surprised herself, Sango moved her right hand in front of her and felt around Inuyasha's covered collar bone, he had put on his white kimono top after they got done eating, and felt nothing but the cloth that was there and hard muscle, which caused her to blush a deep red. Inuyasha had closed his eyes when he felt her hand move over his collar bone area and noticed that his blood was starting burn and it wasn't because of his running or the aderline rush wearing off either. He adjusted Sango on his back and moved his left hand to grab onto her right hand and stopped her from moving her hand any further.

" I think you know now that the rosiery is gone Sango. " He said teasingly with a husky voice as he looked back at her. She was blushing again and it was a darker shade of red.

" Right. Sorry. Let's get back to the others. " She said in embrassment and hid her face in his thick white/sliverish hair. He chuckled and took off towards their friends once more.

--

It was an hour before noon when they arrived to the others and Inuyasha sat Sango down on the ground, but he kept his arm around her waist to keep her steady, so she wouldn't fall and get hurt more and re-open her wounds. Though Inuyasha's saliva stopped the bleeding, her wounds could still re-open and he would have to treat them a few more times before the wounds completely healed and closed up.

Sango was greeted by both Shippo and Kilala as they ran towards the two and jumped onto her. Shippo hugged her around her neck and Kilala rubbed her head against her mistress' face, purring happily to have her back.

Miroku came over and stood in front of her. He had saw the change in the two and knew to keep his distance away from Sango or else he wouldn't have to worry about the wind tunnel for much longer. Inuyasha saw this and nodded his head in approval. Kagome was the last to approach the two, she had a smile on her face and she wasn't staring at Sango at all and kept her gaze to Inuyasha. When she got to the two, she hugged Inuyasha, but didn't hug Sango, which Sango thought was odd.

" Inuyasha! Are you alright? You had us all worried! " She said in her best worried voice.

" Yeah **we're** fine. " He said. Inuyasha could smell the resentment towards Sango and he could also see the jealousy in Kagome's dark brown eyes. So he decided to ignore it and her for that matter and the group set out towards Keaede's Village. Inuyasha had picked up Sango again and held on to her so she wouldn't fall, that, and he didn't want to leave her alone very long with Kagome.

Because Kagome looked like she would **kill** Sango the first chance she got.

--

**Here's ch. 4! Hope ya'll like it! Next ch. will be the last one and it WILL be a lemon. Though my lemons aren't the best, I still try, mostly because I'm still uncomfortable writing them, but I am getting better. So the next ch. might take a little longer to put out. Because like said ch. I'm not use to writing a lemon about these two, but I will try for you guys and hope ya'll like it. Ok I'm babbling again...I think I'm babbling..Ohhh well ( Shrugs shoulders with a silly grin on face) **

**Thank You: DEATHxNOTExLOVER, TOFU, YAMIBAKURA1988, VFSNAKE, KK THE PROPHET, INUYASHALOVER221, and SABINE for your reviews! And anyone else who reviewed last ch...Oh forget it, you know what going to say, so I'm just gonna shut up. HA HA!**

**--**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**Lemon!**

--

Pairing: InuyashaXSango

Summary: While fighting a demon, Inuyasha gets hurt pretty badly and turns into his demon form! Story is better than summary, I hope.

--

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it.**

**--**

**Last Time,**

_It was an hour before noon when they arrived to the others and Inuyasha sat Sango down on the ground, but he kept his arm around her waist to keep her steady, so she wouldn't fall and get hurt more and re-open her wounds. Though Inuyasha's saliva stopped the bleeding, her wounds could still re-open and he would have to treat them a few more times before the wounds completely healed and closed up._

_Sango was greeted by both Shippo and Kilala as they ran towards the two and jumped onto her. Shippo hugged her around her neck and Kilala rubbed her head against her mistress' face, purring happily to have her back._

_Miroku came over and stood in front of her. He had saw the change in the two and knew to keep his distance away from Sango or else he wouldn't have to worry about the wind tunnel for much longer. Inuyasha saw this and nodded his head in approval. Kagome was the last to approach the two, she had a smile on her face and she wasn't staring at Sango at all and kept her gaze to Inuyasha. When she got to the two, she hugged Inuyasha, but didn't hug Sango, which Sango thought was odd._

_" Inuyasha! Are you alright? You had us all worried! " She said in her best worried voice._

_" Yeah __**we're**__ fine. " He said. Inuyasha could smell the resentment towards Sango and he could also see the jealousy in Kagome's dark brown eyes. So he decided to ignore it and her for that matter and the group set out towards Keaede's Village. Inuyasha had picked up Sango again and held on to her so she wouldn't fall, that, and he didn't want to leave her alone very long with Kagome._

_Because Kagome looked like she would __**kill**__ Sango the first chance she got._

* * *

After several hours of walking, the group made it back to Keade's Village. Of course by the time they got there, it was night-fall and Keade had made them dinner. She had felt Inuyasha's presence coming and quickly put some dinner on the fire for them to have when they arrived.

Inuyasha and Sango were the first to enter her hut, then Miroku with Shippo and Kilala on his shoulders, and the last one in was Kagome. She was still angry at Sango **and **Inuyasha for that matter. They all sat down around the warm fire and Keade served them their dinner for the night, which was her famous beef stew. She noticed that something was different about Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome. She could feel the love that Inuyasha and Sango's souls were feeling for each other and she could feel the anger, hurt, and jealousy coming from Kagome as she glared at the two.

Inuyasha had sat Sango down gently behind him and helped her sit down by the fire. He sat down next to her and began feeding her. He left his bowl down beside him, ignoring it as he made sure that she was fed first and well before he started on his food. He also felt and smelt the anger, hurt, and jealousy coming from Kagome, but he was ready for anything that she might do to his love, even if it meant that he would have to attack her with his claws. He really did love the girl, but like he had told Sango, it was only the love for a sister and friend, but if she hurt Sango, he would have no choice but to set her straight, by force if nesscary.

After dinner, Sango annouced that she was going to the hot springs. She grabbed her bathing materials and was about walk out, using her sword to keep her steady once more, Inuyasha had given it back to her when he sat her down earlier, when Inuyasha got up and walked beside her, moving her sword away from her grip and placed her arm around his shoulders and she put more of her weight on him and they began to walk out. Kagome not being able to stand to scene anymore decided to go with faze 1 of her plan and if that didn't bring Inuyasha to his senses, she'll have to go to faze 2.

Standing up, she faced their turned backs and shouted, " INUYASHA!! SIIITT BBOOYYY!!! "

But to her surprise, they just kept walking, Inuyasha didn't go down to the ground like he usually did would when she said the command. She kept saying ' sit ' until she couldn't see the couple anymore. And that just made her even madder, so, she turned around and picked up her bow and arrows. And started out the door, but was stopped, not only by Miroku, but Keade, Shippo, and Kilala, who had transformed into her other form and began to growl at the girl.

" Move! " She said to her ' friends '. But they didn't move away from the door, instead, they moved closer together and blocked the door-way even more. So Kagome walked away from the door, but as she got to the window, she quickly jumped out and into the woods where she saw Inuyasha and Sango go. And she knew of the hot springs that they were going to.

* * *

Fortnutely, Inuyasha had picked Sango up the moment they were out of sight of the angry girl and sprinted into another direction and away from the hot spring Sango was planning on going to. Instead, he ran through the forest to another hot spring that only he knew of and knew that it save and well protected.

" Inuyasha! Why are we going this way for? I thought you were taking me to the hot spring. " Sango said once she saw that they weren't going towards the hot spring that wasn't far from Keade's Village.

" Away from that hot spring. " He replied shortly as he kept running.

" But why? " She asked again.

" Because Kagome had murder on her mind tonight. And I have a feeling that she will hurt you or me if we went there. So I'm taking you somewhere safe and well protected. And the only one that knows about it is me...and now you. Look. " He answered and slowed down to a stop and set Sango down and held her to him as she looked at the scene before her.

It was a rather huge clearing with a medium sized body of water with red and deep orange water lillies on the surface. To the left of them, there was a large waterfall going into the water from a 6ft high cliff face with long and very leafy vines growing down the sides of the waterfall with bright red and violet tiger lillies on the vines. The vines were also swaying from the breeze the waterfall was creating, like weeping willow vines do in the wind. And with the moon shining down on the scene and the fireflies around, it was a very breathe taking sight.

" Oh my. This place is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. " Sango said in a breathless voice as she continued to stare in awe at the area her love had brought her to.

_**" I'm glad you like it my mate. But compared to you, I must say that you are the more beautiful of the two. " **_He said and Sango knew then that he was back in his demon form. But she wasn't frighten of him, instead, she felt just as safe with him as she did with his other two halves. And didn't flinch when he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled a little on her ear, which caused her to moan slightly at the feel and her scent to spike.

Demon Inuyasha caught her scent and wanted so badly to rip his red kimono top from her and have his wicked way with her. But he held himself back because she was still healing from her fight and the ' activities ' that he had in mind, would reopen them and she would start to bleed again and he didn't want that. So he stopped nibbling her ear and stopped running his clawed hands up and down her arms and picked her up again and walked towards the waterfall.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and nuzzled him under his chin and sighed with content and ease. She felt cool air near her and opened her eyes again and saw that they were headed to the waterfall. She wonder why, concidering that she thought she was going to bathe in a hot spring to ease her sore and stiff muscles from the fight she had. She was about to ask him why they were going to the waterfall when he stopped at the vines and bent his head down and moved the vines away and walked through them.

When Sango turned her head around, she saw another beautiful sight. There was bright green and soft moss all around the inside of the cave that was behind the waterfall. The moss also had small flowers growing out of it and they were a light blue color and there even some small ferns here and there that grew from the ceiling with the only light being the moon, coming from a large hole in the ceiling, giving the cave an exotic look.

Sango also noticed that there was a thin mist around the cave floor. She thought it was coming from the waterfall behind her and Inuyasha. But the mist was coming from in front of them and she followed the mist and saw a large hot spring towards the center of the cave and it was the clearest and biggest hot spring she had ever seen in her travels with the group.

" Wow. This is just as beautiful as the outside. How did you find this place Inuyasha? " She said and asked in complete awe and amazment as Inuyasha walked over to the spring and set her down by it.

_**" It was on one of those times that I went on my own to have some time to myself before I went back to you guys. I was just walking and was deep in thought and I suddenly felt cold water around my ankles. That's when I was brought out of my thoughts and looked around the area I was in. And I walked around the area a bit before I came to the waterfall and noticed the smell of sulfur coming from behind the vines and moved the vines back and saw this place. And everytime we come back and I go to be alone I come here, it calms my soul, mind, heart, and body. " **_He explained as he stood near-by, with his back to her, as she slid his red kimono top off and walked carefully into the spring.

She didn't get far when Inuyasha warned her, " Be careful Sango. This spring is much deeper then the other hot springs you and Kagome have been to. " His voice back to normal again.

" I will Inuyasha. Don't worry, I won't be in here that long anyway. I just need to get the dried blood off and soothe my acking muscles. " She replied back as she sat down on a rock and began to clean the blood away from her stomach and collar bone area. She would flinch every now and then and Inuyasha saw it and mistaken the flinching for those of pain. So he took off his white kimono top and red kimono pants and walked over to her and began to clean her wounds for her and noticed the other scars she has from all of her other battles all over her back and some on her shoulders and neck.

The flinching Sango was making earlier wasn't from pain, well in a way it was, but it was with the knowledge of what she felt as she thought and run her fingers over the injuries,

_' Great. More scars added to the ones that I already have. ' _She thought bittery as she ran her fingers as gently as she could over the deep cuts. Though Sango and the rest of the late demon slayers and her brother wore the scars with pride, she always felt ugly because of them. Although she was glad that no-one could see the scars, thanks to her clothes and slayer suit. She may be a tom boy on the outside, but inside, she was as woman as the next, a tough woman, but still a woman.

She continued to think these thoughts and others when she felt another pair of hands on hers and gently move hers away from her injured stomach and continued to wash away the rest of the dried and caked blood away from her skin. She leaned back and came in contact with a hard and bare chest. She leaned her head back and onto her love's brode shoulder as he continued to to clean the blood away.

When he was sure that he got the blood away, he moved to her collar bone. Brushing against one of her breasts as he did so, causing her to moan deep in her throat and unconsiously arch her back up. He continued to clean the dried and long line of blood away from her collar bone. He noticed that some of her blood had moved down to the top of her breasts and his hands moved down on their own will and began to wash the blood away. When he finally noticed where his hands had gone to, he stopped and began to move back to where he was, before Sango reached up and stopped his hands from going any further.

" Don't stop Inuyasha. " She said breathlessly and pressed his hands against her chest again.

Inuyasha looked uncertain, but the look in her eyes told him that it was alright. So, he did continue. But now his touch was different, it more intimate and Sango loved it. She would moan when his clawed hands ran over the tips of her breasts and her breathe would quicken for a spit second when his claws would brush against the skin between, under, and on top of her breasts as well.

Inuyasha was feeling the affects of what her moans and quicken breathes were doing to him and his other two halves. He removed one hand and moved her hair away from her neck and began kissing and sucking on and around it. Then he would lick from her shoulder, up to her neck and back to her ear, where he nibbled on the lobe as his hands ran from her breasts to her stomach then to her sides and go back up from the sides, his hands going lower each time until they reached there goal and Sango nearly screamed when she felt his hand down there.

" Oh Inuyasha! Please don't stop what your doing. " She breathed out as he began to ' play ' with her. He moved to the other side of her neck, he moved her hair to the other side of her neck and did the same treatment to that side as he had done to the other. Her left hand came up and wrapped around his head and kept him there as his sucked on her shoulder. Her other hand came around and she ran that hand up and down his thigh and her thumb would brush up against his harden manhood as she did so, causing him to moan and grunt.

" Sango... " He whispered as he turned her around and as soon she was turned all the way around, her hands ran up his hard six-pack and cheisled chest through his soft silverish/white hair and rubbed his ears. She had always wanted to touch his ears, they were so cute she had to fight herself tooth and nail to stop touching them in front everyone. They were as soft as his hair and they seemed to be one of his pleasure points as well, because he closed his eyes and began growling lowly in chest, she could barely hear it, but she could feel it coming from his chest.

His hands went around her back and rubbed slowly up, down, and around her back. He felt the scars on her back, and thought of how beautiful they made her. He didn't care if she had a hundred scars on her body, he would still see her as beautiful and love her like he always would. She arched her back again and her lower belly hit his hard manhood, he also arched out of instinct and reflex at the contact that she made.

Leaving his ears, Sango ran her hand over his hard chest stomach again, then moved her hands around to his back and felt the hard muscles there and he pulled her closer and kissed her fully on her mouth, asking for entrance, which she granted and their tongues began to fight each other, Sango's winning. Inuyasha then picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved over to the cave wall that made up part of the spring and pressed her back to the moss covered wall, never breaking the kiss. Sango ran her hands over his shoulders and in the middle of his back as he pulled away from the intense kiss that they shared.

" Sango. " He said breathlessly, his head under her chin as he panted, " I need you, badly. " He continued as he pressed a small kiss to her collar bone and part of her neck as he raised his head to look at her dark brown eyes.

" I need you as well Inuyasha. Please end this torture for the both of us. " She replied looking in his dark golden eyes, that held love and desire, as he stared at her equally love and desired filled eyes.

" You sure? Once we do this and I mark you, then your stuck with me for the rest of my eternal life. " He asked.

" Yes, Inuyasha. Make me your mate. " She answered and kissed him as he slid his manhood into her womanhood, she moaned painfully, but didn't let go of his lips. He held as still as he could, once he was all the way in and letting her ajust to him. She let go of his lips and nodded her head. He started out slow and kissed her lips, shoulders, around her neck and moved down to her breasts and began to kiss them as she would meet his thrusts. She wrapped her arms under his out stretched ones and grabbed his shoulders and place her lips to his shoulders and kiss and suck at his shoulder like he done to hers, causing him to speed up his thrusts a little.

Then suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from her, leaving his arms around her as she slid down the moss covered wall,

_' Why did he stop? ' _She thought as she looked at him and noticed the markings on his face as he looked back her with his blood red eyes and long fangs sticking out of the corners of his mouth. At her confused and frustrated face, he smirked at his soon-to-be-mate.

_**" I want to do this the right way. " **_He said as he motioned for her to turn around. She did and then he was behind her and entered her again, she gasped and groaned at the feeling of having him take her from behind and she found that she liked this position as much as the other one they were in. He placed his hands at her hips and started thrusting faster and harder then before. Sango tried to keep up with his faster thrusts, but all she could really do was lean her body up-against the wall and let him do as he pleased. She felt her climax coming and so did Demon Inuyasha as he sped up even more, causing her breathing to come out short and her moans increase with a grunt and groan in between.

Finally her climax came and that triggered Demon Inuyasha's, they climaxed together as he bit down on her right shoulder and continued to thrust until the rush wore off. When it did he gently pulled away from his mate and she turned around and also bit into his shoulder, breaking the skin and she sucked up the blood that came out, just as he had done with her. Inuyasha returned to normal again and he picked her up and brought her to where he had discarded his clothes, laying her down beside him and picking up his red kimono top, he wrapped them up in it and held Sango to him as she held him to her.

" Good night my love. " She said as she placed her head to his chest and her right hand to his shoulder.

" Good night my mate. Sleep well. " He said as he kissed her forehead and tighten his grip protectively around her.

" Oh believe me I will. " She said quietly and fell asleep, her mate not too far behind her.

**THE END!!**

**--**

**That's it! The end, yay! Well for me anyway, my fingers hurt! I've writting this chapter since 7 pm and now it's almost midnight here in the states. So I hope ya'll like this lemon and story. And I think this is the first time I've wrote a long lemon, well I think it's a long lemon, since my other lemons are short and not very detailed. But anyway, time for the thank you's.**

**Thank you: DEATHxNOTEx LOVER, TOFU, YAMIBAKURA1988, VFSNAKE, KK THE PROPHET, INUYASHALOVER221, and SABINE for your reviews! and any other future ones!**

**--**

**CSI-Panther.**


End file.
